


I Really Am Sorry About That

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, its fine, partly frerard trash fluff, partly platonic band fluff because thats my shit, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the tags say most everything, but: one show was particularly wild, and the band needs to... recover...(my summaries are so fucking sexual why)





	

All My Chemical Romance concerts are pretty intense. There's always a lot of screaming, a lot of swearing, a lot of headbanging, maybe a little kissing... it gets crazy. But tonight? Yeah, tonight is the most insane it's been in a long time.

For starters, Frank Iero, while he seems to be quite the cinnamon roll, also seems to enjoy brutally injuring most of his bandmates onstage for some reason, which means that Mikey and Ray are not having the most fun they could be. It also turns out that Gerard is completely unable to keep his hands off Frank, so there was more than a little kissing. There was more than a lot of kissing, actually. Perhaps pantomimed sex onstage isn't a fantastic idea.

Once Gerard yells, "Good night, everybody!" to the crowd and the band staggers into the bus, Mikey and Ray immediately glare at Frank. 

"Wait, what did I- oh fuck, I'm sorry." In the middle of his sentence, Mikey yanks up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a few rapidly forming bruises and Ray gestures wildly to the cut on his forehead.

"Shit, guys, I really am sorry for that. Do you want some ice or something? What about tea, I can make tea!" Frank says, wincing a little. Ray and Mikey can't help smiling just a little bit. 

"Yeah, thanks, Frank. We should probably shower and everything first, though," Ray says.

Frank goes first 'so I can fuck around with the tea by the time you guys are done', and Gerard sneaks into the bathroom behind him (it probably wasn't sneaking, since Frank almost definitely smiled before he closed the door). Mikey goes next, rolling his eyes at the two once they come out giggling, and once Ray is done, everyone is pretty much ready to settle in for the night. 

Tea is served, and Nightmare Before Christmas is put on Frank's computer for everyone to watch on the couch. Blankets are passed around. Mikey makes himself into a blanket burrito with his head barely sticking out, Ray just snuggles into the pillows, and Frank and Gerard wrap their arms around each other, Frank's face squishing into Gerard's shoulder. 

"Hey, this tea kicks ass," Gerard says, giving Frank a kiss on the top of the head.

Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is garbage read it
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT hey guess what: french sex fuck u


End file.
